Cameron Enterprises
by Jean Cooper
Summary: Continuation of At the Office. Slow at first, but after I get these first few chapters out it will be better. M rated, though for chapters 3 and up I'm sure. Enjoy the products from my perverse mind. Update 3 small chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Finally decided what to do. Continuation of ATO. I dont' own anything. Let's get the previous bits wrapped up and refreshed before plot begins, yes?**

* * *

Oh my Goddess I slept with him. I slept with my boss.

Sitting in the taxi, feeling the strong arm resting protectively around my shoulders had for the most part distracted me from this epiphany. But the moment we pulled up at the twenty-four hour drycleaners to pick up Gray Cameron's dry cleaning I was brought out of my little content world. He'd refused to let me out of the car, opting to go in and pick up his suit himself.

It was that small five minute gap that allowed me to come down of my euphoric high and grasp reality fully. I had given myself to Gray, and he had given himself to me.

I felt my face flush bright red at the thought, the recent events that conspired in Gray's office still fresh and vivid in my mind. And now he was coming to spend the night with me in my apartment. My heart pounded in my chest, and I placed my hand over it, willing it to calm. I'd already voiced my concerns at the office, and Gray didn't seem to think anything of them.

I briefly thought that maybe since he had slept with me he would wash his hands of me. But I scolded myself at the idea. I knew already that Gray Cameron was not that type of man. I was also fairly sure that he wouldn't do such a thing without having true feelings behind it. Though the majority of the Cameron's where a physical being, Gray, while being one, seemed to prefer emotional attachment with the physical aspects of a relationship.

Granted he hadn't told me that he loved me, and I didn't expect that. Not yet- if ever. In the three and half years I had known the man he had never been one to show his motions or voice his feelings. Tonight had been the first exception. But that didn't mean that he felt for me the way that I did him. His feelings might not be as defined as mine for him, since it seemed that his feelings were brought out due to the fact I was going to leave.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head when Gray's husky voice brought me out of my thoughts. I realized that the car was moving again, and that Gray's large hand was gripping my shoulder as he looked at me worriedly. I blinked at him before averting my gaze, feeling my cheeks redden at his penetrating gaze.

"Ah…just…about you," I managed to mumble out. His expression seemed to relax some as he took in the words, a bemused grin growing on his face. He rested his hand on my lap, his long fingertips just passing the hem of my skirt and brushing carefully over my skin. I blushed all the more and closed my eyes at the gesture.

I didn't know if this would last, but I hoped it did. I enjoyed being with this man, and I never wanted to have to part from him. But when the night ended, when Monday morning came rolling around at the end of the weekend, would he still be here?

"We're here, love birds," The driver said cheerfully. I turned my head to look out the window and realized that indeed we were parked outside my apartment building.

Gray, being the closest to the building stepped out, his plastic wrapped suit in hand. He stood on the side walk and looked around before bending down and offering me his hand. I scooted to the open door, taking his hand and gasping when he unexpectedly pulled me out of the car. I hadn't expected him to jerk me like that, and because of that I stumbled slightly into his chest.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said quietly, helping me steady in my heels. I nodded dumbly, relieved that I hadn't twisted an ankle on my way out of the taxi.

I went to dig in my purse for my wallet but Gray had already beaten me to it, and had told the driver to 'Keep the change.' Since I was in my purse already I might as well get my keys out.

"Oh…darn it not again," I muttered, my eyebrows furrowing in aggravation as I shut my eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"What is the matter?" Gray asked, stepping close to me and I could feel his hand resting in the small of my back. I sighed and shook my head.

"I have to go see Zack to get into my apartment," I muttered angrily, closing my eyes and taking another deep breath. "I've left my keys on my desk again," I murmured out, opting to pinch my nose.

"I'm presuming that this is a common occurrence then?" Gray said quietly, and I could tell that there was a chuckle hiding in it. I nodded and looked up at him, giving him a weak smile and grabbing his wrist. I pulled him into the building and walked to the door off to the side that read 'Maintenance only'. I rang the door bell and then turned my attention back to Gray.

"About every other day, I leave my keys at the office. I just...usually have so many things I'm going through in my head to make sure I finished that I forget them. I wouldn't…have to worry about it if I put the keys to your office on a separate ring, but I have enough trouble keeping up with the one…" I rambled on, hearing the stomping on the stairs and the coughing fit that followed. The door opened and I blinked at the greased up gray shirt with a few holes and oil stains on it that I was currently eyelevel with.

"Ah…it's you again missy," the large man chuckled, leaning against the door frame as he stared down at me, one hand grazing over his flat top in amusement. I started down at the floor, giving a stiff nod and refusing to say much. After all, I knew if I gave the man anything to run with, he would embarrass me to death.

"You know you don't need an excuse to stop by and see me," Zack teased out, moving out of the doorway and turning to go back down the stairs. He stopped at the little hole in the wall and grabbed his lit cigarette, taking a drag as he continued on his way down. I sighed and followed him down the stairs, hands clasped behind my back as we entered into the basement.

Zack wasn't a bad guy. A blue collar worker to the end. He lived in the basement of this building, he worked hard and he was a very nice guy. His personal hygiene was slightly lacking, and his smoked those horrid cheap cigarettes that lingered in the air of the basement long after he smoked the last one for the day.

He claimed he thought himself of my dad, which honestly scared me when sometime later he confessed his adoration to me, and claimed that when I got tired of searching for a man that he would be there for me if I 'didn't want to get lonely.' He'd even given me a small promise ring and refused to let me not accept it.

I watched as he placed the cigarette in the ash tray, walking into the chain link cage that his desk was in, as well as his wall of keys for all the apartments. His hand lingered in the place where mine should have been, and he shook his head, chuckling as a wide grin spread across his tanned and dirty face. I felt my face pale as I realized something. This made two days in a row that I had to get him to give me the spare key.

"So where do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?" he said, turning to his desk and pulling the key out as he smiled down at the silver piece of metal. He never returned it to the rack until a bother free day went by, and for that day that he waited to see if he could get a date with me, he kept the key under the calendar on his desk.

"I …well…I don't…" I began to explain but found that I couldn't manage the words. This man had that affect on me. Well most men did. Men like this that asked me for dates so casually they might be talking about the weather. It had taken me years to get used to Kai's advances, but something about Zack made me get all flustered and tongue tied. I believe it was because he was so nonchalant about the situation- and that in itself flustered me. He asked where to go before even asking for the date, so damn sure of himself!

"Here you go, princess," Zack chuckled out, handing out the key to my safe haven. I bit my lip and went to reach for it, faltering when Zack leaned down more to my eyelevel. "Make sure you dress pretty for me," he teased out, winking at me. I closed my eyes and groaned some, feeling my face heat all the more when the older man started laughing. I swear he _was_ old enough to actually be my father.

"What time would you like us to meet you?" I heard a gruff voice say, causing me to jump some and look behind me. Goddess I had forgotten he was even here! Gray had reached out; his hand enclosed around the key and plucked it from Zack, who had evidently just realized the large man was in the room with us. Zack took in Gray and Gray took in Zack, both sizing the other up.

"So you finally found you a decent man then?" Zack finally said, sighing somewhat disappointedly, but the twinkle never really leaving his eyes. "You let Uncle Zack know if he screws up, alright. I know people…"

"Zack," I murmured out, somewhat exasperatedly as I shook my head. Gray stepped forward some, so he stood in front of me and looked at the man that was damn similar in height. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, something he often did when he was being arrogant to Kai or his father.

"Do you make it a habit of coming on to tenants of the company you work for?" Zack raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the desk and plucking his burning cigarette from the ashtray. He took a long drag, flicking the ashes onto the floor as he smirked at the clearly agitated man in front of him.

"No. Just my pretty lil' princess right here," he drawled out, shrugging his shoulders as he mimicked Gray's gesture, crossing his arms over his chest after flicking the cigarette to the ground. "But if this is something serious I'll stop," he offered, a large grin playing on his face. He seemed to be revealing in the agitation of my newly found lover.

"It's serious. Very much so," Gray muttered darkly, eyes narrowing on the older man. "Aren't…you a little old to be…interested in someone her age?" Zack blanched for a moment before regaining his composure, running his fingers over his graying sideburns absentmindedly.

"Maybe so. But…I meant what I told her a few years back. If she can't find someone to make her happy, I'd do right by her and make her a happy wife," Zack and Gray held each other glares, seemingly forgetting I was even in the room. "A woman like that…she's too wonderful to die an old lonely spinster."

"You know," I began, becoming agitated about being talked about as if I wasn't here. "My existence isn't that miserable you know. I have a wonderful job that I love…"

"A job doesn't help you when you come home to an empty house, Princess," Zack interjected, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "You aren't fooling ol' Zack about it. You get lonely by yourself," he trailed off and then let a soft smile play on his lips, hand stroking under his chin thoughtfully. "But it seems you've managed to find someone. I'll take a rain check on that dinner," he chuckled happily, opting to sit behind his desk and turn on the small television he kept there. "You know the drill with the key. Leave it in the office and Won will make sure I get it back down here."

I nodded absentmindedly, turning to the stairs and feeling Gray's hand rest on my hip as he walked next to me, leading me up the stairs. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, noting that his jaw was set firmly, something I often saw him do when he became agitated with Kai. I remained silent well after we excited the entrance to the basement, and then walked to the elevator, waiting for the doors to slide open. Once we were safely inside the elevator and I had pressed the button to the twelfth floor, I heard Gray give out a long agitated sigh.

"I take it that what just happened is a rather normal occurrence?" he muttered out, opening his large palm and staring at the tiny silver key.

"Oh don't worry about Zack. He's harmless," I murmured out, holding my purse tighter to my chest and shaking my head. "He means well. He's just a tad odd," I explained, watching as the numbers on the floor indicator went up. Gray remained silent for a few moments before giving a stiff nod.

"You should make a copy of your apartment key, and I'll make sure you get it when you get off work every night," he stated firmly, a slight smile causing his lips to twitch upward at his solution. I raised both my eyebrows at him, and turned my attention back to the numbers on the indicator.

"I'm not sure if I trust you with a key to my apartment yet," I murmured out somewhat teasingly, feeling the elevator stop and stepping forward as the doors slid open. As I stepped into the hall I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me back to him. I stared up him, slightly surprised, but at the same time pleased with the scowl on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he murmured, eyes flashing angrily down at me. I smiled up at him despite his sour look, which caused his expression to soften some.

"It just means that I think more than one night is required to gain a copy of the key to my apartment," I murmured out, my gaze softening on him as I opted to tug him more into the hall and out of the elevator. "I'm sure that you can understand that," I added thoughtfully as I pulled him more down the hall and stopped in front of my apartment.

"I suppose I can," he chuckled out, and I couldn't stop from giggling at his slightly flushed face. He pushed to key into the lock, turning it and holding the door open for me. I walked past him, hearing him remove the key from the lock and the door shut firmly behind him. I dropped my purse carelessly onto the couch and jumped some when Gray's dry cleaning covered it. I looked at him and saw him shrug out of his coat, only his open shirt on now, exposing his broad bare chest. I felt my face heat and turned around, refusing to watch him. It wasn't right for me to be staring at him in such a state.

"Ah…do you want something to eat or are you thirsty? I can...Oh! "I gasped when I was pulled up against his form, feeling certain parts of him pressing into my bottom. I flushed and looked back at him, but I didn't really have to do that considering the moment I did that his chin was resting on my shoulder and his lips pressed softly against my cheek.

"I want to do this properly this time...," he said huskily, his voice sounding slightly deeper than a few minutes ago. "Where is your room?"

"A-at the end of the hall…" I mumbled out, clearly flustered and surprised by his bluntness of the situation. But I suppose I should have expected it. Gray Cameron rarely beat around the bush. I let out a small surprised squeal when I was scooped up as if I weighed nothing and carried down the hall bridal style in the man's large capable arms.

* * *

**I'm going to be cameoing a lot of peps. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Gray's POV. Yay for him :)**

**Alright, now that the aftermath of At the Office is being ended, the next chapter will start with the new plot. w00t for that. Be looking for it soon.**

**

* * *

  
**

I groaned in protest as I opened my eyes, hearing some annoying beeping sound so darn early in the morning. I blinked into the darkness of the room, noting that it was ungodly early, and then relaxed more into the plush pillow, opting to tune out the persistent beeping of an alarm I was unfamiliar with and didn't know how to turn off. I could feel light breathing on my neck, and I turned some, a small smile playing on my face as I pressed my lips softly to the woman's forehead.

I shifted some so I was turned more towards her, and couldn't help but to feel content with her resting so peacefully next to me. I let my large hand glide over her small form, revealing in the silkiness of her skin and letting my hand rest on the curve of her ass a second and squeezing it gently before running it down lower, over her thigh and then back up before she began to stir. Over the weekend I had found this the most efficient way to wake her up.

"Morning," she mumbled out, slowly forcing herself up and reaching over me, turning off the alarm. She hesitated and sighed out "Close your eyes. I'm turning the light on."

"Let's stay here today," I muttered out, my voice husky from sleep. I closed my eyes anyway and gripped her thigh playfully, just as she turned on the lamp.

"Don't you have a company to run?" she murmured out, head resting lazily on my chest. She grew quiet and finally sighed. "You have an important meeting today that you can't miss." I chuckled some, glad that she had thought my suggestion over. I brushed her hair back from her face and she blinked tiredly up at me.

"I don't recall an important meeting," I said as I thought back to my schedule, not recalling what I would be doing today that was important, but I had obviously not thought it to be.

"You're supposed to be meeting with Jillian Rogers today," she managed out through a long yawn.

"I'm sure Kai will be more than happy to manage the affair," I began to protest but stopped when Claire's index and middle finger rested over my lips. She glared down at me half heartedly and shook her head.

"Just get up and get ready. I've never been late to work before, and I'm not about to start now." That being said she pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapping herself in it as she stood. I let out a small snort, finding it funny that she didn't want me to see her body when I had become quite familiar with it over the weekend. But I suppose it was Claire, and she naturally a modest person…

_-_-_-_

"Why are there so many cops here?" Claire murmured as the taxi pulled up to the company building. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked out the dirty window, wondering the same thing myself. I released her hand and reached for the door handle as I mulled over the possibilities.

"Perhaps there was a break in," I offered, opening the door and getting out. I stood on the side walk for a moment, blocking the door and examining the surroundings before finally allowing Claire to get out of the car herself.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go in together?" she said softly, her right hand resting over her chest as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I had known Claire fretted over many things in her years working with me, but I don't think I had ever taken the time to notice how often she had to calm and compose herself. I shrugged in response and stuck one of my hands in my suit pocket.

"It doesn't matter. We could have met outside the building. Just because we walk in together- that doesn't mean anything. But if you want…"

"There you are. Everyone and their mother is looking for you, you giant oaf," I jerked my head to the direction of the voice, seeing Kai standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked frustrated, but at the same time he was grinning.

"What? Why?" I mumbled, tilting my head to the side and narrowing my eyes on him.

"Well…your mom has reported you abducted by the mafia or something by now. Seems that when you disappear for a few days people begin to worry…"he trailed off as he began to tap his foot on the sidewalk impatiently. "Dad is up in your office with the police, and your _charming_ mother is on her way- which by the way is just how I wanted to start my week, being harassed by a woman who loathes my existence."

"My office?" I muttered, eyebrows furrowing together as I tried to piece what he was saying together. But without my morning cup of coffee- which had been denied to me at my lovers house due to her lack of a coffee pot- my brain was functioning at a very low level, unable to complete the picture.

"Well yes. It doesn't help your mother's abduction case when your office looks like a struggle took place. What with the scattered papers, the items on your desk being strewn on the floor, the knocked over chair…and I believe dad said the found shirt buttons all over the damn place."

I felt my face becoming red, both from embarrassment and from anger. I clenched my fists together, closing my eyes and trying to gain my composure. It damn sure didn't work fast enough, and I turned to the office, angrily storming towards it and ignoring the protests from the woman behind me. I pushed through the glass doors, hearing two sets of feet hurrying behind me. I got to the elevator, opting to punch the up button and by the time the elevator doors opened I was breathing somewhat heavily. The doors closed slowly and the elevator started to move before I realized I wasn't alone.

"Gray you need to calm down." I looked down at Claire, who was biting her bottom lip nervously. Kai was leaned against the elevator wall, watching the scene with amusement. "Going in there upset isn't going to fix anything," she began to explain and I interrupted her.

"I'm a damn grown man. If I want to leave for the weekend, or if I want to be left the hell alone and not have contact with my family I should be able to do it without my office being a goddamn crime scene on Monday morning," I hissed, one of my hands coming up to grip my hair tightly, yanking on it some in frustration. "No one acts this way when Kai disappears for days on end."

"That is because they expect it from me," Kai chimed in, looking at Claire bemusedly and shaking his head. "You've no self control, do you?" he asked, eyes flickering to mine and then back down to Claire. I narrowed my eyes at him and he discreetly pointed to his neck and looked meaningfully down at Claire again. I side stepped looking down at her and then grimacing.

"Oh good Goddess," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously and shaking my head. "Claire…you need to let your hair down." She blinked at me, her hands running to her ponytail hesitantly, blinking at me somewhat confused.

"You have a nice sized hickey right here," Kai offered, pressing the spot on the side of her neck that was just out of her sight in a mirror. Claire immediately snatched the ponytail down, finger combing through her hair and blushing all the more.

"Popuri has a brush in her desk I'm sure she wont mind letting you use," Kai said reassuringly, and then looked at me over Claire, a knowing grin on his face. "I certainly hope it was worth it then," he said quietly, just before the elevator doors slid open. Sasha looked up from her desk, a relieved sigh leaving her as she stood, walking over to my open office and sticking her head inside.

"Mr. Cameron- your sons are both here," she said quietly, causing a small commotion in the office as a few police men came out and stood in the main part of the room. My father followed closely after them, a relieved and agitated expression on his face.

"Mr. Cameron," one of the police said, gaining my attention. He shrunk back some as my intense glare cut over to him. "I trust that you're fine then? There is…nothing you wish to report to us as to why you disappeared for the weekend?"

"I'm a grown man, well out on my own and have my own place. If I so chose to leave for a few days to get away from this hell hole, I see no reason to contact anyone," I snapped angrily, my eyes immediately cutting to my father. The man stroked his mustache and seemed to be trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Very well sir. Your mother was quite worried…so…the next time, perhaps you might ring her and let her know that you will be off?" The police man offered before gesturing for his men to leave.

"My mother should mind her own damn affairs," I snapped back, walking over to my father angrily and crossing my arms over my chest. "What is the meaning of all this old man?"

"Well…" he began leaning against the wall behind him lazily as he returned my angry glare. "While it is like you to blow off your mother, it isnae like you to blow me off. I know you received my message, being as that Ms. Brooks took it, and I know how adamant she is about her job," he began to explain, and I felt my ears heat in embarrassment.

"I forgot," I replied lamely, hearing the police gather into the elevator and the doors shutting soundly- leaving only Claire, Sasha, and my family in the room.

"It isnae like you to forget son," Dad replied, patting the top of my head like I was toddler again. "I am sure you had something important on your mind, but that doesnae excuse it. You havenae any one to be mad at but yourself." I stayed silent for what seemed like forever before nodding, my eyes shutting in frustration.

"I'm sorry dad," I muttered out, shaking my head in defeat.

"I am verra interested in knowing what was so important you couldnae remember to return my call."

"Well Dad, you ought to know as well as I do," Kai drawled out coming in between us and resting an arm on each of our shoulders as he gave me a knowing smirk. "that it's difficult to think about such petty things when a beautiful woman has you trapped between her thighs," he finished in a low whisper, his grin growing after he finished.

I stiffened at his blatant statement, my face turning a scarlet red as I clenched my fist together and gathered all my will power to keep from punching the bastard. I glanced nervously around, thankfully seeing that Claire was out of earshot, brushing her hair and quietly conversing with Sasha.

"Gray here has just learned all about that," he continued on, shaking my shoulder vigorously. "Aren't you proud of him? I know I am."

"I highly doubt that my son disappeared for the weekend to be shacked up with some gutter whore like you do," came a too familiar voice, much too loudly in my opinion. I turned slightly, inwardly groaning when the strong scent of magnolia perfume hit my nose, almost making me nauseous in the process. Kai had done the same but he kept a smile painted on his face as he looked down at my mother.

"Samantha…such a pleasure to see you, as is it always," Kai said cheerfully.

"Don't start with me you abomination," she muttered, eyes cutting from him to me. "Darling where have you been?" she inquired, causing me to narrow my eyes at her and shake my head.

"Where I wanted to be. I don't see how that is really _anyone's_ business but mine," I said lowly, doing my best to keep my voice down so my mother would do the same. "I've no idea why your acting so damn concerned about it. It's not like I mattered much when I was in your care, and now that I'm out of it I damn sure don't need you mothering me now," I added harshly, jerking my shoulder out of the grip of who could only be my father.

"That is no way to talk to your mother," I heard him saw lowly. I couldn't believe he was defending her!

"She has no right to be in here stirring up all this mess and presuming something is wrong. It's none of her business. She isn't my mom- she's just the woman that gave birth to me," I hissed out lowly, causing my mother to take a step back and place her hand over her chest. But at the moment I didn't give a damn about that. Because when I needed the damn woman she had never been there for me. "Manna is more of a mother to me than she ever was."

"Gray, you need to chill out," Kai said quietly, tugging me backwards and leaving my father and mother to begin to exchanged murmurs and mutters.

"It's your own fault he feels that way about you. You cannae expect a nanny to do a mother's job," my father said slightly louder, gaining the attention of the two women in the corner.

He was right though. And you couldn't expect the nanny to do a wife's job either. That was how Manna became my step mother. She was already raising me and being my father's mistress. When she became pregnant with my sister my dad decided to end things with my mother. But you couldn't be a cold hearted bitch and expect people to love you and want you to stay around.

I waked briskly over to my office, snatching my chair up and beginning to pick up the scattered items from Friday night. I could hear the soft clicking of heels on the hard wood floor and didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I could tell just from the calming affect the woman's presence had on me. She didn't say a word, and simply knelt down, gathering papers and pens and a few buttons.

"Don't worry about it Gray. Parents…they mean well," she offered as she stood, beginning to organize the items on my desk appropriately. I didn't say anything and turned towards my prized liquor cabinet, the temptation being just a little too strong. Claire followed my gaze and frowned, shaking her head. "And stay away from that. At least until after the meeting."

I opted to sit on the edge of my desk, sulking some as Claire walked over and turned on my coffee pot. I gripped the edges of the dark redwood desk, wanting so badly to just leave this damn place. There was no way in hell I would be ready for a meeting in a few hours. I was still going to be frustrated and easily irritable.

"Gray…your tie is crooked again." The soft murmur brought me out of my thoughts and back to the small woman that was standing on front of me, her hands beginning to unknot my tie, nimble fingers pulling and slackening it. That gentle smile was on her lips as she did it, her eyes focused on her task. Before when she had done it I had just…awkwardly stood there and resisted the urge to grab her. But Goddess I had the damn right to do it now, and I was pretty sure I _needed_ a physical distraction. I released my desk, my hand slowly coming up and fingers barley grazing the side of her waist.

"Get your hands off my son!" came a shrill shout, causing Claire to jump and myself to groan.

"Get the hell out of my office," I muttered, thought my words seemed to have the opposite affect, seeing as how the damn banshee came barreling inside.

"Sammy calm down. She was just fixing his tie," my father's tired voice came through and the office door shut behind him.

"Oh she was, was she? Much like that little tart out there fixing that little bastard's tie, huh?" she hissed, approaching me and Claire. Claire stood firm, not moving though her back was now to me.

"Don't talk about my son like that," dad growled, evidently at the end of his rope when it came to dealing with her.

"Why not? It's the truth. Where the hell do you hire these women in here? Do you go get some hookers from the street," she continued on, causing Claire to stiffen somewhat and though I couldn't see her face I could sense her shift in mood.

"Excuse me?" she forced out, somewhat quietly but it got my mother's attention.

"I don't believe I stuttered," she retorted, shoving her nose upwards as if the sight of the blond disgusted her. I narrowed my eyes, as did my father. We needed to get her out of here, but the question was how did we go about it.

"No ma'am, you did not. But I'm sure you didn't mean to be so insulting to someone you do not know," Claire began, her voice strained as she tried to remain calm.

"I did meant to be. I've no reason to be nice to you or that other woman out there. Both of you are nothing more than gold diggers trying to seduce wealthy men," she began, and I saw Claire flinch at the accusation. That was one of the things she had been worried about, after all.

Listening to that raving woman, hearing her shrill voice was grading highly on my nerves, and I wanted her to stop and I wanted her to stop now. I reached forward, grabbing the back of Claire's blouse and pulling her back towards me and onto my lap. I wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders my chin resting on her shoulder as well as I held her to me. Her reaction couldn't have been better.

"M-Mr. Cameron!" her voice came out as almost a squeak and she flushed so deeply I could feel her skin heating through her clothes. My mother gapped at us while Dad just stood there with a bemused expression.

"If you want me to have anything to do with you, you will stop acting like a snob and quit talking to this woman that way," I muttered lowly, my darkened eyes meeting my mother's dark brown orbs. "I'm going to say this clearly, and only once, so listen closely. What I do and whom I do it with are none of your concerns. You don't have to like it, and I don't care if you disprove. But you will respect certain boundaries, and heaven help you if you cross them." I was surprised out how calm and firm my voice was, but I credited to the small hands gripping my forearm and the fingertips moving soothingly over it.

"You will respect this woman, and any woman employed here, or you will no longer be welcomed. You will stop harassing my brother, as he is not the reason that your marriage fell apart. You want to be a bitter old woman, then take it else where. No one here wishes to deal with you when you're like that." I saw the older woman shrink back, her hands coming up absentmindedly to smooth over her flawless hair, fingertips stopping when they reached the tight bun.

"V-very well. I shall talk to you later, when you are more at yourself," she whispered out, hurrying out the door. I sighed when it shut firmly behind her, forehead burying into Claire's slender shoulder and loosening my grip on her.

"Sorry to have embarrassed you," I muttered out, feeling suddenly drained and in desperate need of whiskey. The intercom on my desk buzzed and Kai's voice rang through the office.

"Ding dong the witch is gone," he sing sung, earning a chuckle from my father. I released Claire completely and she quietly made her way out of the office, leaving me and my father alone.

"That was quite a performance," he chuckled, opting to sit in my chair. I looked up at the ceiling and shook my head, smirking some.

"That was no performance," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest and letting out sigh. "I was with Claire this weekend," I offered as a smile made its way to my face. Dad's eyes widened and her turned his head to the side, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh? And how did that happen?" The question caused me to frown and I bowed my head, glaring at the grain of the hardwood floor beneath my loafers.

"She was planning on quitting," I stated, which only caused Dad's eyes to widen more. "and after some arguing, and other events, I convinced her to stay."

"Events that resulted in your incapacitation for the weekend?"

"I was anything but unwilling, I assure you," I mumbled, feeling my face heat. It was amazing that I could listen to this man and Kai exchange sexual encounters as if they were talking about the weather, and yet I was embarrassed and unwilling to give more away than that. I was not about to get near as graphic as I had heard some of these father- son conversations get.

"It just doesnae sit right with me, this relationship," Dad finally offered after several moments of silence. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him, standing up straight and feeling my fist clench at my sides.

"And what is your concern with it then?" I forced out, trying my best to keep my voice from rising. Dad chuckled at me and stood up, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"She's a wee little thing. She might have trouble having some grandchildren for me," he said, slapping my face lightly and shaking his head. His words sunk in and I felt my face become painfully hot, and I shook my head exasperatedly.

"Dad that isn't funny," I muttered as he walked towards my office door, waving over his shoulder as he left. But then I felt my chest tighten up as a thought hit me. I...had not used any protection at all this weekend. Not once. And Goddess help me I hadn't even pulled out. It hadn't even occurred to me…

All I had been focused on was her, and how good it felt to be with her. The thought of a condom hadn't even crossed my mind, not that I had one anyway, but it should have at least occurred to me to _think_ about the possibility of pregnancy. I heard the soft patter of heels on the hardwood floor once again and I heard the door shut soundly behind the woman.

"Mr. Cameron?" I looked up at Claire, chewing on the inside of my cheek as she approached me, a worried look on her face. She stopped in front of me and tried once again to get me to answer her. "Gray, are you…" I interrupted her by pulling her against me, fingers gripping her shoulders roughly.

"Claire…I just realized...I mean I should have thought about it sooner," I began to mutter, earning a concerned look from the petite blond. But she hadn't said anything about it to me, not once. Maybe she hadn't been worried about pregnancy. "Are you…on the pill?" I mumbled, feeling my ears tinge bright red as the words left my lips. She blinked at me, her mouth opening slightly before her lips pressed into a firm line.

"Do you think I would have not said anything if I wasn't?" she mumbled in reply, her face heating as well. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and gave a small relived laugh. "That…is something that you don't have to worry about right now, okay Gray?" she added, her fingers rubbing under my chin playfully before she stepped back. "Now, we have to get back to work," she cleared her throat, and then continued in a professional tone. "Mr. Cameron, Jillian Rogers has arrived for her meeting. The Vice President and CEO are already in the board room, and are awaiting your arrival."

I nodded and pulled the folder from my desk drawer, the paper work all ready to be reviewed and signed. With it in hand I escorted Miss Brooks to the board room, happy to know that for the most part things were as normal as could be at the office.

* * *

**I love Kai in this for whatever reason, and yes I made Gray's mother a stuck up woman**. **Though that is how I tend to see that particular woman in HM anyways. New plots begin next chapter. Should update a lot sooner this time. Lot's of random stuff for this laying around my laptop. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay pointless lime without plot nor purpose? Next couple updates will have some plot, and just remember that not all will have smut. but since I promised this one would....eh. enjoy or not, up to you.**

**

* * *

  
**

I left the board room, trying my best to smile at our newly found subsidiary. My brother seemed to sense my distress and came up, taking the attention of the old cougar that had been trying to get me to acknowledge her subtle advances all day.

Vesta Rhodes was far too old, and far too manish for me to even consider as a partner. I shivered at the very thought, loosening my tie as I headed for the safety of my office, hearing Kai escorting the woman and her brother out.

I had been so stressed the last several weeks. I had never really noticed how men looked at my assistant.

That was a lie. I had just never acknowledged it as I did now that she belonged to me.

I knew it had been Kai's idea, that my brother had noticed how easily a beautiful woman or two could distract most men long enough for them to read contracts and ignore the fine print. And he had tried Ms. Walker at first, but when Marlin Rhodes hadn't even given the woman a second glance he had sent in Claire.

My Claire.

And when she walked in, a small shy smile on her lips as she began to pass out quarterly reviews, I had to grit my teeth when the man's eyes lingered on her too long for my comfort.

And yet I knew why he had looked. He long shapely legs, slender frame…and just that damn aura of innocence that emanated off her.

Marlin Rhodes held a lot of my traits. He didn't care about physical beauty. But with Claire…she just drew us like moths to a flame.

I sighed at the thought, clenching my hands into fists as I tried to shake the image of him out of my head. There was some satisfaction that when he realized what he was doing he had the decency to flush and look away.

I slipped into my office, seeing the petite blond reaching for a file of some type on the shelves above the filing cabinet. My eyebrows rose as I watched her skirt rise up her lithe body, giving me a peaking glimpse of her upper thighs. My eyes quickly flickered to the clock, and I smirked, shutting the door softly behind me.

I had enough time for a little bit of fun before I had the company board meeting this afternoon to discuss the previous meeting.

I silently crept over to the woman, smirking when her left leg lifted as she tried to stand on tiptoe to reach the file. I grabbed her wrist firmly, my free arm wrapping snuggly around her small waist and pulling her flush against my body. I chuckled some at her surprised gasp and felt her head turn to look up at me.

"I think it might be in the company's best interest if you stopped wearing these little skirts," I murmured huskily into her ear, my hand slipping down from her waist and to the hem of her skirt, fingers teasingly slipping up under it.

"S-stop that. We're at work," she muttered, though the bright flush that came across her face took away from her stern tone. "This isn't the time to fool around," she added quietly, though her face softened as I turned her head more to me.

"Womon…anytime I have a chance to have you is a time to take advantage of," I murmured, releasing her hand and gripping her chin firmly. "I've wanted you for so damn long, and I denied myself. Now I have you...and I plan to take you, every time I get a chance."

The words spoken, I pulled her small blouse from the depths of her skirt, briefly wondering why she tucked the damn thing in. It certainly made me trying to not wrinkle her clothes somewhat more difficult. I rested my chin on top of her head, looking over her to watch my large fingers quickly unbutton the light blue blouse. When I got to the top button I traced it with my index finger before pushing it through the slit, fingers moving upward to graze over her neck.

The sharp breath she took did little to change my mind about what I had planned, and I pushed my hands through the opening of her shirt, not hesitating to slide one of my hands up under the right cup of her bra, feeling the nipple harden at the touch of my cool fingers. I felt my eyes soften as I watched her, seeing her eyes shut tightly and goose bumps cover her flesh. It had to be a mixture between a curse and a blessing to be so damn sensitive to touch, and I arrogantly believed that it was only my touch that had ever had this effect on her. I knew damn well that she was the only one to evoke the effect she had on me, even if I wouldn't dare admit it out loud.

I reached around back of her, unsnapping her bra and letting the strapless garment fall uneeded to the floor. I turned us, backing her up to the desk hands forcing her tiny skirt up her to her waist and fingers tugging at her panties.

I wretched her legs apart, nuzzling her inner thigh when I felt her tense. Her grip on my hair tightened as she tried to jerk my head away from her.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, her voice high and breathless. I opted on not answering, kissing my way up her thighs to her heat, hands gripping her thighs tightly and pulling her more to the edge of the desk. "Oh…no. Gray…"

"Oh, aye. Most definitely aye." I managed out, though I couldn't recognize my own voice through the husky tone.

"But you shouldn't," she murmured, and I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow and look up at the woman. Her eyes were dark and half lidded, and her lips were swollen and red from my kisses. A light flush covered her face and neck, and extended down over the swells of her breasts. I smirked some, and nipped playfully on her inner thigh.

"Try to stop me," I challenged, blowing on the wetness in front of me and smirking more when I heard her breath hitch. I licked over her, teasing the small jewel hidden by her folds, my eyes shutting when I heard a muffled moan come from above me.

Over my years I had been with my share of women, my few relationships and my conquest when I was younger, and yet none of them were like this. It always took me a long time to be able to get the woman off, and I always had thought that since I wasn't jumping everything in sight like my younger brother that I just wasn't as skilled. I'd often wondered why it seemed more like a chore.

But being with this woman over the last few weeks had answered the question. Those women just weren't the kind I needed to be pleasing. With Claire, it was a challenge, and at the same time it wasn't. After building up my stamina it was no longer about _if_ I could get her off, but rather how much.

Judging by her louder whimpers and heavy breathing she was damn close, and I continued my relentless assault, flicking my tongue over the sensitive nub repeatedly. I quickly pulled at the slack of my belt, loosening my pants with one hand as I teased her, slowing my pace to keep her just at the edge. I stood, my fingers replacing my tongue as I rubbed over her clockwise. I kissed up the column of her neck, nipping some as she tossed her head back, and I knew from that gesture she was on the verge of her climax. Her hair flying back also gave me a glimpse at the door, and I saw a tan wide eyed face staring at us.

"Oh Goddess," Claire moaned out, falling apart from my fingers, and both mine and my brothers gaze flickered to the woman as she came, and I felt my hard on pulse in response. Her eyes were shut as her body laxed, and she panted in the aftermath. My eyes shot back to the partially cracked door, and I glared at it, making a shooing gesture as I sat down in my own chair.

I saw Claire's head begin to turn towards the door where the peeping Tom was at, and I grabbed her face, pulling her lips to mine for a kiss to distract her and pulling her off the desk and into my lap, ignoring my aching hard on. No way I was going to take her now that I knew the door was unlocked, and I couldn't just go lock it without her wanting to know why I had suddenly realized it.

The phone rang on my desk and I let out a small groan, pulling away from her and reaching for it.

"Don't," Claire pleaded, her tiny hands grasping my face and pulling me into another kiss. I returned it heatedly, but when the phone sounded again I broke from her yet again.

"I have to. Next time…I promise." I muttered, picking up the phone and doing my best to ignore the pouting woman who begrudgingly slid out of my lap. I watched as her hands smoothed her skirt out, and she bent down between me and the desk to get her panties. "H-Hello?"

"Gray, how did the meetin' go? They didnae give you any trouble, did they?" my father's voice boomed from the receiver and I let out a low chuckle, then cut it short by taking in a deep breath at the feeling of Claire's petite hand.

"No, they didnae…didn't" I corrected myself, covering the receiver and glaring down at the woman who had managed to pull my aching length from my boxers. "What are you…" I was interrupted when she took the tip of me in her warm mouth, and I gaped down at her, vaguely aware of my father talking.

"You seem distracted," the old man said teasingly, and I could only nod dumbly in response, clearing my throat and shaking my head, even as my fingers tangled into Claire's soft hair, guiding her along.

"I'm doing some paper work," I muttered lowly, eyes sealing shut. "And I havnae gotten much sleep."

"I see. Well I'll see you after lunch then," he said cheerfully, and I let out a relieved sigh just before the damn phone began to ring again. I let out a low curse and answered it, doing my best to ignore the wet warm cavern that enclosed a good portion of my length.

"Hello?"

"Are you done yet?" Kai's voice asked quietly on the other line, and I scowled at the phone irritably.

"No."

"Goddess sake you aren't…right now?"

"Not exactly," I muttered my head rolling back as I felt an all too familiar heat quickly fill me body. I knew that soon I would be at my limit, and I clenched both the phone and her hair a little tighter. "You didn't see anything, did you?" I asked, my voice low and somewhat angry. I bit the inside of my cheek as I fought back my release, wanting to give the woman fair warning before I did anything that might deter her from doing this again.

"Not exactly," he said in the same tone, a small chuckle on his face. "What I saw was enough to let me know what you were doing, but as far as skin…keeping her partially clothed was a good idea for you. Though I'm probably missing out…"

"You really ought to watch that mouth of yours. It's goin' to cause you trouble," I growled, taking a deep shaking breath. "I'll see you after lunch," I added, hanging up on my brother and dropping the cordless phone to the ground. "Womon I'm about to cum," I warned, hissing when she released me from her mouth and began to stroke me with her tiny hands.

"It's ok," she assured me, taking the tip back in her mouth. It was all I needed to release, shivering as I gripped the armrests of my chair and letting out a low groan as she finished sucking me off. I lay limply in the chair as I felt her moving about, the sound of my zipper being what brought my attention back to the woman.

I watched as she picked up her panties, leaning against my desk as she slid them back up her legs and smiled adoringly at me. I smirked at her, tugging her skirt down and smoothing out some of the wrinkles.

"You're amazing," I murmured as I placed a kiss on her forehead. I stood, adjusting my belt and stretching. I caught sight of her bra and picked it up, handing it to her. She put it on, and I clumsily re-buttoned her shirt.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased, her eyes shutting from her wide smile. "I'm glad you talked me into it…"

"I don't believe there was much talking involved," I snickered, smirking wide when she flushed brightly at my words.

"Now…I don't want to make a normal thing out of this," she murmured sternly, her eyes flickering to the door. "You didn't even lock the door," she chided, shaking her head as she tucked her blouse back in her skirt. I flushed and shook my head, chuckling at her.

I would just make damn sure to lock the door the next time I got the urge to do such a thing again.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm bored," I muttered under my breath, tossing my pin on the paper work and looking up at Popuri. The woman smirked, walking over to me and placing herself on my desk.

"You want to have a small break?" I smirked at her suggestion, eyes watching how her fingers teasingly slid up her leg and pulling the material of her pants upward.

"That sounds delightful, but…" I trailed off there, looking around the woman as my office door opened and Claire nervously came in.

"S-sorry to interrupt," she stammered, her eyes looking down the ground as her glasses slid down her nose. She approached the desk and I wordlessly handed her the file I had finished. "Thank you," she whispered, giving the both of us a warm smile. She turned to walk away and paused part way through my office. She turned back to the two of us and smiled once more. "I'm going to order lunch soon. If you two want anything please let me know in a few minutes."

"Will do," Popuri murmured cheerfully, and I nodded, watching as Claire slipped out of my office and the door shut firmly behind her. I wrapped my arms around Popuri's waist and rested my head on her lap.

"Maybe we should have some fun with Claire?" Popuri suggested, and I found my lips pulling back into a grin.

"How long have they been together now?"

"About a month and a half I think," she answered, tapping her finger on her chin. "That newness should be wearing off."

"Oh…we can't have that," I tsked, leaning back in my chair and resting my hands behind my head. "What to do to ensure that things stay exciting? What was it you did for me?" I teased, enjoying the light flush that came across the woman's face.

"I do believe it had to do with tight lace," she whispered, fingers toying teasingly under my chin. "Maybe some handcuffs? I'm not sure. It's been so long."

"And you always keep it interesting, don't you?" I chuckled and shook my head. Popuri blushed at my words, tossing her cotton candy colored hair over her shoulder.

"I don't really think those two would need such things to keep them interested. She's so …innocent. And your brother…well…I'm not sure he would know how to react too much of anything."

"He'll ravish her when given the chance if he has a set," I snorted, eyes shutting as I wordlessly picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number. "Pascal, bring the car around immediately."

"What are we going to do?" I smirked at the woman's words, humming as I felt her fingertips brushing over my scalp

"Make Claire a little more dazzling, and then slip her into some lace of her own. But…we're not telling Gray. Or Claire- as a matter of fact…just get her outside. I'll take care of the rest." I drummed my fingers on my desk and thought it over.

It wouldn't take much to get her. Of course Harris might alert Gray to the kidnapping. Even if it was me doing, a man pulling a woman into a car and driving off would be something he would tell his boss. Especially when the girl being dragged into the car was Ms. Brooks.

We could head to the department stores, get Claire a few items. If I played my cards right I could maybe talk her into getting her hair done. That would be a pleasant surprise for my brother.

"Kai Cameron…I know that look. What are you thinking?" I grinned at Popuri as I stood, giving her a quick kiss and pulling back with a smirk.

"A little kidnapping is in order." Popuri never disappointed me in my little schemes, and I couldn't stop from snorting when she responded.

"Why Kai- what a wonderfully wicked idea."

**Eh it's a little short. But on the plus side the next chapter is already almost done. Just showing how Kai likes to interfere- as that will play roles in later parts. There is a plot in this damn thing somewhere, and it will come up soon, I swear. **


	5. Chapter 5

I straightened my skirt nervously as I tried to move some more. It was hard to find a position where I wasn't in bodily contact with one of the two people on either side of me. They were babbling about something and I sighed, leaning more towards Popuri and trying to get out from the strong arm Kai had resting around my shoulders. Of course Popuri had our arms linked and had repeatedly told me that I would thank them later. But Goddess knows that they had gotten me into enough bad situations. Well…more embarrassing I guess.

I snapped my head towards Kai as an all too familiar ring tone began to sound once again. I glanced at my cell phone, wanting so desperately to pluck it from Kai's large hand. I reached for it when I thought he wasn't looking, only to let out a squeal when I found his face in mine, his lips brushing over my own. I jerked back and into Popuri, who then nuzzled my neck.

"Please…just let me answer it to tell him I'm alright. He's going to be so worried," I began to explain, my face flushing deeply at what had just transpired. I didn't know what kind of relationship these two had, but honestly it made me somewhat nervous that they both considered me some what of a interchangeable play thing for them and Gray.

"Good. I want him to be worried. The sudden relief when he sees you will be enough to make him forget how mad he should be long enough for the surprise to distract him," Kai drawled out, muting the ringer on my phone and smirking down at me.

"So we will long be on our way back to Kai's. Safe and out of the way of any wrath that Gray Cameron might be willing to impose on us," Popuri finished cheerfully, her red lips pressing against my cheek. "Though I must say its tempting to just steal you away with us and have our way with you."

I blinked into her ruby eyes, my mouth opening some in slight shock. I was about to meekly protest when I felt Kai pull me more towards him.

"As lovely as that sounds, and as much as I would like to know what tone range Claire can sing in, I am quite partial to body parts that I might lose if my brother discovered our weekend tryst," Kai chuckled, and I blushed even darker at the meaning of his words. Suddenly the bitter cold from outside chilled my skin when the door was opened, Kai stepping out and pulling me with him.

There was no escaping as he held my elbow firmly once I was on the sidewalk, his free hand reaching in to pull the voluptuous pink haired woman out behind me. Popuri was in a stunning black business suit, her hair loose and wavy down past her shoulders while Kai was dressed in black slacks and a long sleeve button up purple silk shirt. The pair just seemed to fit together, and passer buyers seemed to agree, their eyes glancing at them enviously.

They really did make quite the stunning couple, and I was sure compared to the two of them I looked rather plain. I hadn't had a chance to return my reading glasses to their case in my purse, so they sat somewhat skewed on my face due to the slight rough housing during the ride. I pushed my stray bangs back behind my ear and fixed my glasses, eyes flickering down to my white blouse and long black skirt and mary-janes. I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together in frustration at my somewhat…childish appearance. I glanced over to a shop window, my fingers absentmindedly running over my immaculate hair bun.

I looked back at the couple as Kai spoke to the driver, Popuri threading her arm into his as she waited patiently for him to take the lead step. I felt a hot feeling grow in my chest, knowing that more than likely when Gray and I were out that…people didn't think of us like this. That we looked so perfect together. Gray might not be as charismatic as Kai, but he was still stunningly handsome. I on the other hand…

"Now what thoughts are causing that sad look on your beautiful face?" I blinked up, seeing Kai leaning down to my height and giving me a large grin. He seemed to read my mind and pushed Popuri towards me, his eyes shutting thoughtfully. "Take her and get her a few sexier looking outfits," he chuckled, leaning in to give Popuri a kiss on her cheek. "Have fun with her and doll her up all you want," he added teasingly when Popuri began pulling me into the entrance of the mall.

"I know the first place we'll go," she said cheerfully, pulling me down the corridor of shops and into the first large department store she came across. She lead us directly to the salon and stepped up to the counter.

"Eve!" she called out as she entered the place, and I winced some, finally catching sight of my purse on Popuri's arm and digging out my eyeglass case and returning my reading glasses to their proper place.

"Why Popuri! What brings you back so soon?" called a cheerful voice from the back, and I glanced up at the sound of heels rhythmically hitting the floor and a petite woman with long dirty blond hair and bright green eyes appeared behind the counter. Her eyes were warm, somewhat sparkling as she looked over Popuri, then narrowed examining me.

"I take it you have brought me a new project?"

"Sort of," Popuri giggled, her hands squeezing my shoulders. "Claire just needs to be freshened up and to realize how beautiful she is." She explained and I shook my head.

"It's really not necessary. Its just a waste of time," I said weakly, pulling my blouse down.

"Darling, nothing is a waste of time when it comes to helping women like yourselves see how breathtaking they can really be." Eve chided, her head turning back to Popuri. "How much lead way do I have?"

"The boyfriend seems to be partial to her hair," Popuri commented, her hand coming up to the bun and poking it. "There is a good bit of hair hidden in this thing, but make sure you leave all the length you can. I'll leave it to you to bring out her inner Goddess."

"Where are you going?" I asked as Eve grabbed my hand, leading me deeper into the salon. Popuri shrugged and pointed out to the department store. "To find you some clothes to try on. I'll be back soon."

A few hours later I had been primped, plucked and prodded to the point I didn't much recognize myself. Eve had trimmed my hair, layered it, and managed to give it a nice wave with a curling iron. I would like to say I had never seen this part of myself before, but it would be a lie.

I used to do this to myself all the time, get up early, put on makeup, do my hair. All for a man I had loved…

It had been something I had once wanted to be true, the love I had held for Rock. I had always been told I was a selfless person.

It was only fate I would fall for such a selfish one.

Rock had been my first everything. And in beginning he had been a very loving man. Very affectionate…

He just wasn't very faithful.

But I was willing to believe his lies. Every last one. When he came home at night smelling like perfume I just ignored my gut, and would snuggle up to him.

_She didn't mean anything babe. You're the only girl I want to be with the rest of my life._

"You look gorgeous." The words were echoed by the camera sound a cell phone makes, bringing me out of my thoughts to look up at Kai. I flushed some as he approached me, circling around and nodding in approval. "Alright, two more things to check off my list before I can return you to my brother."

"Could you at least text him to let him know where I'm at?" I pleaded again.

"In due time, my dear," Kai teased, linking his arm with mine, and the other was linked by Popuri's. The two lead me swiftly down the hall and it was only when I saw what store they were intent on taking me too that I began to protest.

"Oh my Goddess, stop it you two! There is no way I can…that is a…"My sputtered protest fell on deaf ears as they practically lifted my off my feet to take me into the shop, the scantily clad maniquins covered in bits of lace and sequins decorating the windows.

A lingerie shop…

**Yeah- I'm leaving it there. I'm sorry I made Rock a cheater but- eh someone had to suffer. And seeing as how he had just reminded me of what an ass he could be with his DS cute heart event where he raves about Lumina- it was him. Next chapter is already written- 95 percent at any rate. Will post in the next few days when I finish editing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I smirked as I tilted my head to the side, pinning the small phone to my shoulder as my large nimble fingers thumbed over hangers, looking for something not so…little. Years of admiring different types of women had long ago given me an idea to the types of taste they had. And Claire was an innocent type.

"Hello?" the ringing sound was interrupted by the hoarse and agitated deep voice I had expected.

"Big brother, I had a few things to ask you?"

"Where the hell are you?" He hissed, and I could hear him muffling the phone. "Better yet where the hell is she?"

"Oh we're just shopping- buying a few things. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't you think you ought to tell me these things before you just abduct her? I mean for Goddess sake Kai, you have Harris wanting to call the FBI. The head of our security thinks she was kidnapped by terrorists or something."

"Not really. I mean this way I skipped all that arguing and your refusing me the privilege. And Harris always thinks someone is out to get all of needs to relax more." At my words the man on the other end of the line took a deep breath- in exasperation or to calm himself I wasn't sure. "So what do you prefer Gray, silk or lace?"

"W-what?"

"You know- what do you like to feel. Lace or silk?"

She would probably be suited best with a baby doll, or a long gown. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I found in my hand a long red spaghetti gown. I smirked and pulled it from the rack, also grabbing a few other pieces, and a few baby dolls.

When I stepped into the fitting room Popuri was leaning against the door, grinning at me. I handed her the items, as my brother _finally_ found his voice once more.

"I'm sorry- I don't think I understand…"

"You know what I mean- when you have her on your bed, or in your arms, and you're undressing her, do you prefer her to be in something silk or something lace?" I drawled out, much like it was an everyday boring conversation. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at the ragged intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"I don't know what the hell you're getting at, but that is none of your goddamn business," he growled, just as my phone beeped. I pulled it away from my ear, seeing the flashing message icon from my lover and opening it. I snorted at the image, poor Claire clad in the long red gown, her face flushing as Popuri took the picture in the mirror. I immediately forwarded the message to my brother.

"Well…I'm doing my best to give you a surprise," I muttered, feigning hurt feelings. I could hear the soft beeping as his phone received the message, followed by his muttered words. That was until everything on the other end of the line stood still.

"Where in the hell have you two got her?" he snapped, and I chuckled in response.

"Ah so you got the message. Good. I'll have her home shortly. More than likely before you get home. No worries Gray, I'll take good care of her." Before I could make out his shouted protest I was closing the phone and leaning against the wall, waiting for the two women to join me.

It was easy enough to mute the buzzing phone when it began to ring again, and I opted to turn it off at my brother's consistency in attempting to contact me. "Such a worrywart, that man," I mused to myself, smiling when the blushing blond made her way out of the dressing room, a small innocent white piece of lace in her hands.

"We found a keeper," Popuri giggled, her arm wrapped loosely around Claire's shoulders. "It fits her- very innocent."

"Good. I'm sure she looks amazing in it," I chuckled, fingers trailing down the middle of Popuri's back, smirking at the goose bumps that came up over her visible skin. "Let's get her back home then. I'm sure he'll come looking if we don't get her back."

I waited for the women outside the store as they paid for their items. For some reason Claire didn't want me in there, though I suppose I could understand. She was very conservative, and she knew me well enough to know I would be asking Gray about it. And if I knew the details of the garment, it would infuriate the man. Which disappointed me that I wouldn't. I did love to goad my big brother.

"I've got something for you, too." The sultry whisper had the hair on the back of my neck standing up, and I turned my face towards the lingering scent of her perfume. Ruby eyes twinkled playfully up at me while pink bow lips were pulled back into a large smile.

"I guess we need to hurry home then, hmm?" I replied, my eyes drifting to her bag and finger going to the paper edge to pull it open. I was thwarted when she snatched it out of my reach, wagging her finger at me and tucking the bag under her arm. "Ah, a surprise. I do love your surprises," I chuckled, seeing Claire approach from the corner of my eye.

"Ready."

I wasn't sure if it was the determined look on her face or just how firm the woman's usually soft voice had come out, but either way I snorted at it. There was a little bit of a sex fiend in there after all…

* * *

**Yay, You guys know what this means? Next chapter is a lemon~ rofl. Not sure when I'll get it up. But I got to update two other fics on my weekend, so I need to get writing! Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe that no good player. Taking my assistant- my lover, off to buy damn underwear. Not that it really surprised me what with Kai and his ridiculous activities. How he'd convinced dad to invest in his fashion company venture was beyond me. I sighed and glared at my phone- trying to bring myself to delete the picture he'd sent me, but finding it hard to do.

Deny it all I wanted- she looked sexy like that.

I muttered to myself as I opened the door to my apartment, eyebrows raising curiously to the glow in it from lit candles. Not a lot, but enough to realize she'd put some effort into it. I bit back a grin as I tossed the keys on the table, sliding out of my shoes and then my dress jacket, draping it over the chair as I began to unloosen my tie, walking up the stairs.

Once I got to the second floor and turned towards my bed, I was surprised to see her there, with her hair all fixed, and even makeup on. I tilted my head to the side as she took a deep breath, and untied the small black robe she had on her, letting it fall uselessly to the floor. Revealing her new purchase, I found my mouth suddenly very dry as I stared wide eyed at her person.

"Well… what do you think?"

I blinked at the woman several times, my shocked expression fading into one of aw. I gulped as I took a step forward, finding the way she shifted shyly with her hands clasped behind her back to adorable. Some of her hair had fallen over her shoulder and covered one of her breast, and her chin was tucked down as she placed her toes into the plush carpet and closed her eyes.

I couldn't find words to speak, and my hands itched to come up and grab the sheer fabric. It was amazing that something could both hide and reveal near everything I wanted to see. It might be more innocent that the one I had gotten the picture of, but it damn sure seemed to fit her better. My awed silence was evidently not what she had expected as she squatted down, grabbing the robe she had dropped to the ground and pulling it back on, much to my dismay.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I mean…I know that its something that doesn't fit me. I…don't have the figure for such things," she mumbled out, her face hot and I could damn near make out the frustrated tears in her eyes. I grabbed the robe belt as she went to tie it, stopping her from doing it.

"Who was it?" I said angrily, my hands slipping in the robe and pulling her by her hips flush against me. She looked up at me in obvious confusion and I took a deep calming breath.

"Who was it that made you feel like you arenae beautiful?"

"I'm not," she insisted quietly, her hand coming up to brush over her lips. "Popuri is beautiful, and Kai and you are very handsome. I'm…not special Gray."

"But you are," I insisted, seeing her scowl at the words.

"I'm not. If I was…he wouldn't have left me for her."

My eyes widened at the words, and though her tone held no longing, no need for the bastard that would do that, the hurt and betrayal was still there. I was about to correct her when I saw the tears coming from her eyes, and I gawked at her, unsure of what to do.

"If…I was a little thinner here, and bigger here, and more curvy here," she muttered, touching her waist, chest and hips respectively. "Then… then I would be…"

"You are a stupid womon you know," I muttered out, smacking her hands away and pushing off the robe. "You are perfect, just as you are," I said more gently, my hand cupping her breast through the lingerie. "They are plenty big enough, the fit your frame lovely," I explained, bouncing the fleshy protrusion playfully in my hand before trailing my fingertips over the sheer material of the baby doll lingerie and pinching her waist teasingly. "And if you ask me, you could stand a little more thickness here. I often worry that I will break you."

"That…that isn't possible," she squeaked out, though I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. I chuckled and gripped both of her hips, pulling her closer to me and slipping them lower and under the hem of the lingerie and cupping her backside possessively.

"As for this area….I'm quiet partial to it as is." I nuzzled the top of her head when she gasped. "I think you are a verra beautiful womon. And you could do so much better than me," I added under my breath. It was the truth. I was not a romantic man, nor a properly affectionate one. Claire should be with someone who could love her the way she deserved to be loved. Someone that could hold her all the time and damn the world and everyone in it but her.

And yet she was in my arms- and as much as I believed that I selfishly held her to me.

"But I…"

"Quiet," I whispered huskily, fingers brushing over her soft hair. "I'll show you." After all I wasn't all that good with words.

I scooped up the woman, quickly sweeping her legs out from under her and carrying her to the bed, simply chuckling at the small squeal of protest as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I took no time to cover her when I placed her on it, crawling over her and pushing her up the mattress as I placed opened mouth kisses on the hollow of her throat. I could hear her labored breath and feel her tiny hands pulling at my shirt as I pressed my forearms into the mattress.

I smirked against her skin as an idea occurred to me, and I quickly flipped us, letting her rest on top of me for a change. Plus it gave me the chance to admire the little bit of lace she wore. My hands gripped her thighs and slid under the white lace as I smirked up at her.

"I think it's a good time for this, don't you?" I licked my chapped lips when she looked down at me curiously. I chuckled some and shook my head, doing my best not to show any frustration. Claire was shy, I knew that. And I had to be patient to work with it.

I was about to help her along when I found her hands pinning my shoulders down, a certain gleam in her eye I hadn't ever noticed before. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced up at her just as she shifted, straddling my hips and grinding against me. I let out a low groan as I watched her in her concentration.

She closed her eyes as her hands came down, unbuttoning my shirt and placing soft kisses on my collar bone and shoulder. I could feel her moving over me, her nimble fingers quickly and desperately unfastening buttons and the like. When I felt her hands tugging on my pants bucked up, quickly helping her in her enthusiasm in getting them off. The action resulted in me knocking her off balance and her tumbling over me, my face being buried in lace covered cleavage. Not that I minded.

I righted her as I kicked my pants the rest of the way off my legs, sitting up some to give her a chaste kiss. But it seemed Claire wasn't much in the mood for such things. In her frenzy to get me undressed I hadn't realized the look on her face, but now that I could see it I had the decency to flush under it.

I had never seen her look so needy, her eyes half lidded and a small pout on her swollen lips- I had never seen the woman so devoured with lust. And, though it shamed me to say, I liked it. Knowing she could desire me so much it did this to her.

I raised an eyebrow as she shifted again, unable to see what she was doing. But when she returned to straddle me and her hand gripped my length firmly, rubbing it over her entrance steadily I realized it had been to remove her panties. And just as that thought registered she plunged down on me, causing me to grunt in response and my head to roll back.

"Goddess," I muttered, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes of my own. I reached up as she began to move, snatching the top of the lingerie down to reveal her breast to me. I watched in fascination as the woman worked over me, finger tips grazing over the taunt tips of her bouncing breasts.

It didn't take long for her to drive my patience over the edge, and I found my hands gripping her waist, helping her with her pace and the force of her gyrations. I gritted my teeth when her breath caught, watching as she arched her back, her hair flying up behind her as she let out a long moan, her motions becoming stiff and still as her folds tightened around me.

I didn't wait for her to come down from her climax before I rolled her over, head buried in the side of her neck and fingers digging into her thighs, spreading her wide as I thrust frantically in her, knowing that my own release was coming. I felt a sheet of sweat on my forehead, and I could also feel Claire's fingers trailing over me mindlessly.

"Come on baby," her murmured words caught me off guard, as did the small nip on my ear. But the distraction wasn't enough to keep me from spilling into her. My lips pressed into a thin line as I groaned, hands gripping firmly into the sheets and letting out a quivery breath.

I breathed heavily as I finally released my grip on her legs, palms running over them apologetically as I shifted to my side. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my breathing, fingers running over the side of her body lazily, playing with the bunched up lace at her waist. I grinned tiredly when I felt her hook her slender leg around my own, her hand resting on my bare chest.

"You are amazing," I whispered, somewhat groaning at the cliché phrase. "You don't seem the type of womon- to be so passionate. And I feel like a verra lucky mon, to be able to see this part of you- to know that I can see that womon in my arms."

"Gray…" she sat up some, her hair brushing over my chest as she shook her head. "Thank you. I… I feel the same- about you. Not many people know you like I do…"

"I donnae think anyone knows me like you do," I snorted, my eyes shutting sleepily. Though I did note that the woman stilled, my words evidently giving her something to think over. I felt her shift towards me, her lips pressing lightly against mine before she snuggled into the bed, her head resting on my shoulder.

Maybe Kai wasn't too horrible of an influence in my lover's life. Maybe…


	8. Chapter 8

I squinted as I opened my eyes, the small glare from the light down the suspended stairs bright enough to obscure my vision. I stretched on the plush bed, rolling over as I arched my back, not at all surprised to find the other side of the bed bare given the light from downstairs. I stilled for a moment, my hand grazing over the spot my lover usually occupied as I debated going to see what he was doing. Curiosity finally got the best of me, and I slipped out of the large bed, bare feet hitting the ground gently. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it securely around my nude form before tiptoeing over to the railing and peering down from the loft to the area below.

I felt my eyebrows raise some at the sight of Gray at his desk, clad in only a pair of boxer shorts as he rested on one elbow, his free hand diligently moving in quick precision. I turned my head to the side as I realized that he was wearing a pair of glasses, and seemed to be utterly engrossed in whatever it was he was doing. That of course only made me more curious to what he was doing.

I quietly slipped to the stairs, making extra care not to shake them any as I made my way down, for some reason feeling like I was intruding on something that I wasn't meant to see. I reached up and pulled my hair back, twisting it into a pony tale before releasing it and feeling the heavy mass simply unravel and become free once again as I approached the large man.

Gray had grabbed some type of instrument and was quickly marking lines on the piece of paper that I realized were blueprints or drawings a moment later. I felt my eyes widen more, as in my time at Cameron Enterprises I had never seen him do this type of work. Of course I knew he designed, its just…no one had ever seen him do it.

After several minutes Gray stopped his continuous sketching and let out a sigh. I frowned at it and stepped closer, my hands resting on his shoulder and squeezing gently, kneading at the tension I felt there.

"Did I wake you?" his husky voice asked, his hand dropping the pencil and coming up to rest on one of mine.

"I was cold," I said teasingly, squeezing his shoulder a little tighter. His hand slipped up a little higher, gripping my wrist firmly. I didn't know how the man had did it but some how he managed to swivel his chair and yank me into his lap, one of his arms wrapping snuggly around my waist and catching me completely off guard.

"I can fix that," he mumbled into my hair, his long fingers combing through my hair gently, pushing it over my shoulder so his lips could press against the back of my neck.

"Gray," I whispered, my breath catching in my throat as his tongue jutted out, sliding around to the side of my neck before pressing a light suckling kiss. I shivered to the feeling, my eyes shutting as I did my best not to let out a moan. I opened my eyes and desperately focused on something, which happened to be the drawings in front of me. "What are you working on?" I managed out, though my voice trembled some.

"Nothing important," he replied, his chin resting on my shoulder, eyes studying his work thoughtfully. His right hand grabbed a pencil and he made a small notation on the picture, jotting some sloppy notes down out to the side in a type of short hand I didn't understand. Not that I could focus on it if I could, seeing as how the hand that had been around my waist had came up to brush over my check, fingertips sliding down my jaw line and throat only to disappear beneath my bathrobe.

I couldn't help but to let out a small squeak and stiffen, the boldness that this man could have never ceasing to amaze me, as I was sure my shyness never ceased to aggravate him. Gray however only chuckled, and though I couldn't see it I was sure he smirked as he continued to write a few more notes.

"I've been designing a lot more. I'm more creative recently," he said quietly, putting the pencil down and turning my face to him. "When I'm with you," he added, his face heating some. I felt my gaze soften, and couldn't help but to smile at him encouragingly, despite the fact that his other hand was relentlessly teasing my left breast.

"I don't think muses usually distract their wards with seduction," I managed out as I cupped his face, fingers tracing the silver rimmed glasses. I studied his face, memorizing every detail about him. The lenses magnified his sapphire eyes, and I blushed at the all to familiar darkness filled them, that to seeing to be magnified a hundred times. "I didn't know you wore glasses," I said absentmindedly.

"I need them to read the scales," he said bluntly, his large hand coming up to remove them, tossing them carelessly to the side. I looked at the discarded item and to his face, frowning.

"They look nice on you," I assured him quietly, my teeth gritting as the hand that had been teasing me came out of the robe, hurriedly pushing it down my shoulders.

"I think you'll find your opinion on the matter is slightly biased," he muttered, nipping on my shoulder playfully.

"Ah but Mr. Cameron…I think you'll find at moments like this, my opinion is the only one that matters." Gray stopped his nibbling, pulling back to look at me, a smirk growing on his face. I shivered some as the robe I had been in pooled around my waist.

"Is that so, Ms. Brooks?" I nodded, reaching over him and placing the glasses back on his face. I let my fingertips brush over his cheeks lightly, a large grin growing on my face.

"I like them." I whispered before slowly taking them off of him. I folded them up and placed them on the table once more, resting my head against his bare shoulder. I let out a small gasp when I felt his fingers gliding over my chest teasingly, before he opted on patting my thigh.

"You are tired womon. Let's go to bed."

"Oh?" I murmured, my shoulders slumping in disappointment as I stood, allowing the bathrobe to fall forgotten to the floor. I slowly climbed the stairs, sighing when I realized he wasn't following me. I looked down to see Gray returning things to their place before he turned his desk light off. I had laid in the bed and just covered up when he reached the top of the stairs.

I heard the sound of material sliding against skin, hitting the floor before I was suddenly pinned beneath the large man, his hot breath spraying my neck.

"Sleeping wasn't exactly what you had in mind, was it?" I murmured playfully, my fingers coming up to comb through his wild hair. Goddess above this


	9. Chapter 9

I groaned and refused to open my eyes for a moment, the faint sound of something sizzling and the smell of something pleasant and edible wafting through the air. I rolled over and reached for my lover, only to find her usual place in my bed bare and the area she usually laid in cold, signaling that she had been out of my bed for some time. I opened my eyes and sat up some, glancing down to the first floor and seeing her blond head moving about in the kitchen.

I collapsed back into the large bed, unwilling acknowledging that without the woman down stairs in it that it wasn't as inviting as it used to be. I slowly turned my head towards the bedside clock that read eight-thirty. I groaned again, eyes cutting over to the large open windows, the sun blocked out by them due to the blinds I had recently installed. I had never used a clock, but in the last couple months I had started. Seeing as how my girlfriend was paranoid about someone in the surrounding buildings peeping in on her, she had flat refused to make love to me in my loft until the blinds had been installed. And I was having a hard time adjusting considering I usually got up when the sun crept into my apartment.

But it was worth it I suppose. Not that I had a problem with Claire's apartment, but given her overly friendly maintenance man and her neighbor, I had just figured it best for us to use my loft for such things. Of course over the last two months when I had to go on business trips I would go directly to Claire's apartment when I returned to town, even if it was only to slide into bed next to her and hold her while she slept. I hated being away from the woman and had grown quite accustomed to her being beside me at night, and as such had a lot of difficulty sleeping when out of town.

I warily stood, feeling my legs pop in protest when I put my weight on them . I lazily tossed the blankets back up the bed and stretched. I blinked tiredly down at the clothes littering the floor, the events from last night flashing through my mind. I had been gone for three agonizingly long days, and had returned to the office late afternoon, thankfully before Claire went home.

Despite Kai's jesting on the plane ride home that I would just take her home and keep her in bed without thinking of anything else, I had tried damn hard to do so. I figured she deserved it, and she would enjoy a nice dinner at an expensive restaurant. And I hadn't minded taking her shopping for a nice dress to wear, nor did I have any qualms about paying for it.

I had decided I could lay out four hundred dollars without batting an eyelash on a chiffon gown, because in all honesty it wasn't that much to me. My mother had purchased dresses in the five figure range after all, so I felt it was nothing. Especially considering how it looked on her, and better yet how it looked on the floor of my room after dinner. I saw the gown draped over the edge of the bed, knowing full well that I had pulled it off her several feet away. I shook my head and began to gather the clothes on the floor, knowing that Claire would do it when she came up. She didn't seem to think that…this was what I paid the maid for. But as long as she was happy…

I dropped the clothes in the hamper before descending down stairs, wondering where my shirt had disappeared to during the night. I didn't have to ponder over it long because once on the first floor of the loft and rounding the island in the kitchen I discovered that my girlfriend had chosen to wear my shirt while she mad breakfast. And only my shirt.

I sat on the bar stool, propping my elbows on the countertop and holding my head up as my eyes followed her every movement. It was nice, having someone here with me, cooking breakfast. Claire…was always doing something here. Making something or cleaning. It was hard to get her to stay still. Unless of course she was pinned to my bed. She didn't often make attempts to escape that.

I would have offered to help her, but she always refused it when I offered. She was content in the kitchen alone, and I honestly wasn't in the mood to fight off an angry blond wielding a plastic spatula. I could sit here and just wait quietly for my pancakes.

"Good morning," Claire hummed out happily and sat the plate down in front of me.

"Morning," I muttered out, gaze still following her movements. She made her way to the cabinet and grabbed some glasses. I kept them on the top shelf, and watching her stand on tip toe and stretch upwards to grab them, my shirt rising up her lithe form to reveal her panties, I decided being a spectator in the kitchen was not so incredibly terrible.

I stood up, seeing as how I kept my syrup on top of the fridge, and figured that she would never be able to reach it. I walked up behind her as she pulled the milk out of the fridge, towering over her as I grabbed the bottle. I sat in on the table in the middle of the two plates, just as she placed the glasses and milk down.

"You know," I began with a sigh, sitting down and grabbing my fork, stabbing the pancakes so it stood up in them. "Not that I'm complaining about this…but…it would be nice to wake up with you in the bed on the weekends," I mumbled, sulking slightly.

"Gray," she chided, shaking her head and grabbing the syrup bottle, pouring some on her own breakfast. "If you're going to pout about it I guess I can try to sleep in with you tomorrow," she said, her nose wrinkling up as she spoke.

"You act like its punishment," I muttered, snatching the syrup from the table and drowning my own pancakes as the giggled.

"It's hard for me to stay in bed here. I like for it to be dark in my room when I sleep. There is a reason that I have the apartment that I do you know. There are no windows in my bedroom," she explained, beginning to eat. I swallowed my own mouth full of food before replying.

"If I have to start tying you to the bed I will," I said sternly, causing the woman to blush. She tried to hide it by sipping on her milk, but I smirked regardless, knowing I had embarrassed her.

"You're incorrigible," she finally muttered, pushing her hair back exasperatedly and returning her attention to her breakfast. I chuckled and we continued to eat in a for the most part comfortable silence. Once I was done and finished my milk, I was admittedly more awake and functional. And I remembered something I had been intending to discuss over dinner last night, but had failed to do so seeing as how I had been to immersed in Claire and her every reaction on our outing.

"I want to take you to meet my Grandfather," I said quietly, eyes meeting hers and giving her an encouraging smile.

"Your…grandfather?" she said questioningly, her expression becoming rather curious. I nodded my head and continued on.

"There is a family gathering coming up, and I think that it would be a good opportunity for me to introduce you to him," I began to explain, drumming my fingers somewhat nervously on the table. At the mention of family she paled somewhat, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry about my mother. She won't be there," I assured her, reaching over the table and brushing my fingers over her small hand. "You can meet my step mother, and I promise she'll adore you," I began to explain, my eyes shutting comfortably at the thought. "My sister will be there, and my brother-in-law. Kai will be there I'm sure," I began to ramble, trying to pass off the nervousness that was growing inside of me at the moment.

"Is…is your Grandfather an important person?" she murmured, interrupting me. I chewing on the corner of my cheek, nodding my head firmly and then trying to give her an encouraging smile.

"He's the head of the family," I began, somewhat hesitantly. "His approval…means a lot to me." Claire didn't say anything after that, and because of her silence I began to go over the possibilities in my head.

I believed my grandfather would like her, but then again he hadn't approved of Mary. He hadn't felt that we were meant for each other, whatever that meant. I just think it was because my mother had handpicked the poor girl for me, and it was no family secret that my mother and grandfather loathed each other. Granted I had cared for Mary, but those feelings weren't the same as the ones I had now. I had done it simply because my father had asked me to give it a chance, to make my mother quit her nagging.

But even though I felt good about this idea, this trip, I still had a sinking feeling in my gut. Because when ever my grandfather disproved of a relationship it always failed. He was like a damn fortune teller when it came to these things. He had disproved of Mary, my mother, Kai's mother, and yet he had approved Manna. Dad and Manna were still together, and he had approved of Cliff when Ann brought him home from college. They were on their third child now. So I was praying that he would approve of this relationship.

And even if he didn't, I wouldn't be able to end it. I would under no circumstances be the one to leave Claire. Even if I hadn't been as open about it, I knew that I loved her, and I think she knew it too. It wasn't something I damn well went around saying all the time, and I hadn't felt it the right moment to tell her that yet. Women always wanted those words to be said at special moments, and I just hadn't felt a moment had been special enough.

"We'll be leaving on Wednesday night after work. It's about a ten hour flight, and from the airport in Scotland a two hour drive to my grandfather's."

"Wednesday! Oh but… but that is only four days!" she exclaimed, clearly not happy with the little amount of time I'd given her notice. "I've no idea what to pack, " she began, gathering the dishes and placing them in the sink. I watched her bemusedly and shook my head.

"Pack warmly. And we'll need to buy you another dress," I said casually, standing up and trying my best to bite back a chuckle when Claire spun around, her eyes wide.

"But…But you just bought me a dress last night. Why can't I wear that one?" she mumbled, her hand coming up under her chin, my overly large sleeve sliding down to reveal her hand.

"Well for one it isn't formal enough, and two it's damn sure not warm enough," I began, shrugging my shoulders and closing my eyes while I thought it over. "Do you not like it?" I asked skeptically, looking down at the young woman and turning my head to the side. She shook her head vigorously and stepped closer to me, her small hands resting flat against my bare chest.

"No I love it. I just…don't see why you should spend so much money on a dress that I'll probably only wear once," she murmured, stepping closer to me and slipping her small arms around me. "If you think its best I get a different one, I trust your judgment." I smirked some at this, happy to know that she had so much faith in me. My hands rested on her waist and I bent down, nipping playfully at her ear.

"Why don't we get a shower, hmm?" I said teasingly, already knowing the answer. Claire refused to consider the intimate act in my bathroom. The blinds for in there had not been installed, and she had a hard enough time going in there by herself to shower. But no one could look into this building, and it didn't matter if the shower was glass and see through. It's not like anyone would be standing outside the window on the twentieth floor. But she was still paranoid about it.

"N-no I think I'll manage just fine by myself," she stammered out, her hands coming up to hide her flustered face. After the two months we had been together I was beginning to think that this was a part of Claire's personality that would never go away. Not that I minded. I personally found it endearing that she became so flustered with me, perhaps because I was so easy to fluster myself that is was nice to do it to someone else for once.

I watched as Claire made her way to the bathroom, trying her best to hide her flushed face with her hair, and I couldn't help but to shake my head when the sound of the bathroom door lock latching reached my ears. Evidently the woman didn't trust me not to sneak in there after her. I walked over to my coffee pot and poured me a fresh cup, musing over the events coming up.

"Four days," I said firmly, grinning some before taking a sip of the bitter liquid that I had come to need to keep me awake.


	10. Chapter 10

"Four days?" I repeated, sipping on my glass of tea and twirling a long strand of my copper red hair around my finger absentmindedly. It wasn't like Gray Cameron to decide to come to one of these things at the last minute.

"Yes. I'm very excited- after all my oldest step-son doesn't usually attend these gatherings, and it could only mean that he's reached that age were he's beginning to think less about business and more about family. Doug said that he had a surprise for the whole family but he's been very hush hush about it," Manna continued, and it was hard to watch her and figure out when exactly she took a breath. But having grown up around the woman for the most part I had just learned to smile and nod less she want to repeat herself. "…he says he can't tell me exactly what the big deal is because I can't keep a secret. Can you believe that? My own husband finds me untrustworthy," the older woman finally stopped, sipping in her tea and glaring at the table. "That really hurts my feelings you know," she added quietly, pushing some of her short graying hair behind her ear.

"Perhaps he's afraid you'll spill the beans and ruin the surprise Aunt Manna, I mean it has been known to happen," I explained cautiously, not sure if the observation and well known fact would upset the woman. She frowned at me and then let out a sigh.

"I suppose a slip up or two in that aspect has happened in my life time. But I still am very curious to find out exactly why Gray has decided to come to _this_ family gathering," she trailed off, tapping her chin with her index finger as she thought over what she knew of the elder Cameron brother.

I sighed and shook my head, closing my eyes as I thought it over myself. How long has it been since I last saw that man? Four or Five months? I sighed and shook my head, feeling my chest ache painfully. It was difficult to be in love with a man who didn't know you existed. And every time I tried to prove to that man that I wasn't the scrawny knob kneed little girl he'd grown up around I was unsuccessful. It was a rather tiring dance I'd done with the man throughout my life.

Spending time at Grandpa Cameron's place every summer and coming for family gatherings- even if were weren't family- was something that had become tradition. And it had become tradition for me to try to approach the object of my affection once or twice a year at said family gatherings. He was always polite, cold, and sometimes awkward. But he never noticed my advances, or he chose to blatantly ignore them.

I believe it was Gray's first summer back from college that this tradition, this pursuit began. I was probably just over sixteen, boy crazy and finally able to appreciate the male species. He'd grown into a fine young man in the last year, something about college life making him seem more mature and less the silent brooding teenager he had often been. And it seemed that I came to realize that the feelings of friendship I had for the man were growing into more. Though I dare not tell him that. Him being three years my senior, my grandfather had insisted that at this time he was too old for me.

Of course in his later college years my grandfather had attempted to arrange a marriage with Grandpa Saibara. But Gray's mother had beaten them to it, trying to arrange one with the young French woman that had accompanied Gray two several family gatherings before disappearing all together. But even after that relationship ended Saibara Cameron had refused to consider me as an eligible wife for his oldest grandson.

_They arenae a good pair._

That is what my grandfather had came back to me with. That was Saibara's answer. He had patted my head and said he agreed with his old friend and that I would move past this puppy love. But I never had.

"You know Chelsea this could be your chance. If Gray is thinking more of family than business…then he is more incline to pursue a relationship," Manna stated happily, placing her older hand over mine and squeezing it reassuringly. "You should bare your feelings to the man, so he knows for sure how you feel." I blinked at her, cutting my gaze away and slumping in my chair.

"I would think that it is blatantly obvious how I feel for him," I muttered, and heard Manna laugh at me.

"This is a _Cameron_ we are speaking of. They aren't known for being able to realize the obvious," she chuckled, giving me an encouraging smile. "It couldn't hurt to try, right?" I looked at her for a moment, before a small grin came across my face.

"I don't suppose it could hurt…to try. I guess I can extend my stay till the end of next weekend," I mused, licking my lips as I tried to figure out what exactly would be the most blunt way to tell the man what I wanted from him?


End file.
